


Like a Candle in a Blizzard

by glitterandgin



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandgin/pseuds/glitterandgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is having a tough time emotionally, and Nathaniel does what he can to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Candle in a Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking with a friend, and we wondered what it would be like if Anders had symptoms of bipolar during Awakening. This was the final result of our discussion.

Nathaniel woke to the sound of Anders crying beside him. It was a soft sound, almost indistinguishable from his regular breathing, but Nathaniel’s ears were honed to notice such things. He rolled onto his side and draped an arm over Anders.

“What’s wrong?” he said softly, pressing his face to Anders’s hair. “Did you have a nightmare?”

Anders shook his head and took a deep, if shaky, breath, cursing himself for being so obvious. He could never do anything right. “It’s nothing. I’m being stupid. I’ll be fine. Aren’t you training the new recruits this morning?”

If Nathaniel hadn’t been paying close attention, he might have missed the slight flatness in his lover’s tone. He didn’t, and he tightened his embrace. He said, “I’m sure their worlds won’t end if they have a day’s reprieve.”

“Taking a day off, and you’re asking me what’s wrong? Who are you, and what have you done with Nathaniel?” he said with a chuckle that sounded unconvincing even to him.

“Anders, love, what’s wrong?”

“It’s… it’s nothing, really. This happens sometimes. It’s nothing to worry about,” he said, his voice breaking slightly on the final word. “Give me a few days, a week at most. I should be better by then.”

Even as he said the words, he found himself doubting them. It was hard to imagine a reality where he wouldn’t feel that particular mixture of hollowness and melancholy for the rest of his life.

Nathaniel furrowed his brow. “Can’t you heal yourself?”

“I tried, back in the tower. It was worse then. This isn’t like a broken bone. I’m afraid it’s a part of me, and I’m sorry you have to see this.”

“Anders,” Nathaniel said softly. “You shouldn’t feel like you need to hide anything from me. If this is something you have to deal with frequently, I want to be there for you. What can I do to help?”

“Just hold me,” Anders said, fighting to ignore the voice that said he was a failure for even needing to say it. As Ser Pounce-a-Lot jumped onto the bed and cuddled next to his stomach, he could almost see the happier times that waited on the other side of that emotional Blackmarsh. An ache started deep in his bones and radiated through his entire being, but Nathaniel’s embrace was like a candle in a blizzard. It wasn’t much, but it gave him hope.


End file.
